


Just you and me

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam and Cas enjoy some private time





	Just you and me

Sam pushes Castiel against the pillows of his bed, the angel's face is flat against the pillows, Sam hovers over his back, running a hand down his spine. Castiel shivers, Sam's hands are cold and Castiel wonders what he had been doing prior for them to get that way.

Often times, when they do this Sam's hands are warm against Castiel's body to the point that he relishes in the touch and wants more of it.

 

They had just finished a case and Dean was off helping some of the people from the apocalypse world to find a place to live and they had the bunker to themselves.

 

It was rare, but Castiel enjoyed the moments when he didn't have to be silent because Dean was in the other room. Tonight he could be as loud as he wanted to be without worrying about anyone hearing him scream out Sam's name or ask Sam for more, for Sam to take.

 

Sam's hand found the cleft of Castiel's ass, Castiel gives a slight jerk when the cold hand made it’s way in between his cheeks.

 

Sam's middle finger slowly circled around the rim until he's pressed it in slowly. Castiel's back arches into the touch. The angel pushed back against the finger, urging Sam to go deeper.

 

“Very eager huh. Look. We've got some time Cas. Dean will be awhile and we have all night for this. For me to open you up.”

 

“Sam please.”

 

“Please what? I told you before Cas, is your words when we are together. If you don't then I don't know what you want. Do you understand that?”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Yeah, Yeah I do. Please. Sam i need more than one finger. Fill me up please.”

 

Sam places a kiss between the space of Castiel's back and adds three more fingers to the one already inside of the angel.

 

“Do you want to do this all night Cas? Because I can. I love the way that your ass clenches against my fingers, how tight you are after all the fucking that we've done in the last few years.”

 

“Sam. Don't tease. It's not funny. Maybe, maybe we can…. Can you just fuck me please.”

 

Sam pressed his fingers in deeper, eyes filled with lust and excitement.

 

“Only good Angels get fucked. Are you a good angel?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I am. I am a very good angel. Please.”

 

“Oh, I love when you beg. Is my cock ready for you?”

 

Castiel pressed his ass back against Sam's fingers.

 

“Your cock. Please Sam. It's----"

 

Castiel dropped his head against the pillow.

 

He needed this. He needed Sam's dick in him and soon.

 

“I want to play. Just a little bit. Can I do that?”

 

Castiel wanted to say no but what use would it have done? Sam was in control.

 

“Yes. You can play.”

 

Sam twists his fingers, hitting Castiel's sweet spot inside.

 

“Oh god!” Castiel shouts out. He loved Sam's fingers, loved how long they were. Sam stuffs one more inside of him, kissing Castiel once more. 

 

Castiel stared ahead, feeling himself come at the sensation of having Sam's fingers inside of him. 

 

"Did you come?" Sam asked. 

 

A nod. 

"Good. Let's see how many more times I can get you to come from this." 


End file.
